


Powerless Pan

by WinterWidow22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU where Pan doesn't die and now lives powerless in Storybrooke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan lost his game, probably for the first time in centuries and now he stays under a constant watch in Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You've grown up in Storybrooke, you've watched the clock tower begin working again and you've seen evil defeat good, what you never thought you would see is Peter Pan living in your town. It was a deal he made with Rumple back on Neverland, and you had been a major part of that deal. You didn't want to go with them to Neverland, but Emma insisted they needed you. 

"Come on (Y/N), help us get Henry back. Think of how excited he would get to see us all being heroes again.." Emma's tone told you she wasn't going to take no for an answer, but you knew she was right. That ship ride was the worst of your life, between the mermaid's storm and Emma almost dying before you arrived on Neverland, you knew this wasn't going to be an easy rescue, and those stories Hook told most likely weren't exaggerated. 

"You all stay here, I'll get Henry and then bring him right back. Now, stay on this ship." Rumple disappeared into the forest before anyone had a real chance to argue. His demands for you all to stay on the ship last about twenty seconds. 

"I'm getting my son, anyone who gets in the way is going to die." Regina's voice was determined, and no one said anything in response to her. You said nothing as Hook took lead, insisting it was better to be lead by someone who knew the island than to go in blindly. Regina mumbled under her breathe, but Hook was right, you needed to survive just walking through the island in order to find Henry. 

"Hook, how are you even going to find his camp. None of us know where we're going, we should just set up camp." Snow and Charming agreed with you, while Emma and Regina had their doubts about setting up camp. 

"Listen, Henry's a strong kid, he knows we are coming, Pan won't break his spirit so easily, setting up a camp for the night is a smarter idea than wandering aimlessly. Pan already knows we're here, if anything he was expecting us." You raised your eyebrows at Hook, and heard Emma sigh behind you. You gathered wood for a small fire and when you got back, Emma had a blank piece of paper in her hands. 

"Emma, he said you have to admit who you are; try the savior, our daughter..." Snow was listing off things she could be, but none worked. They called it a night, and you slept for a few hours, until you were awoken by music. You wandered through the forest as silently as you could, you were fine until someone stepped on a twig behind you. You spun around quickly, and were met with none other than Pan himself; Hook's description had been exact. 

"Well well what has you wandering all alone (Y/N)?" You wanted to ask how he knew your name but you thought better of it. 

"I was sleeping, but that music woke me up, I was trying to find where it was coming from..." 

"You hear that? Really?" He raised his eyebrows at you, and he seemed a bit thrown off.

"What? Are only boys supposed to hear it?" 

"No, it is however, only meant for very special people to hear it. Seems there's more than one Lost Girl on Neverland..." With that, he was gone. You stood there confused before heading back to camp to find everyone just beginning to wake up. 

"Emma, what did Pan say about that paper?" She unfolded it and stared at the blank paper. 

"He said, it would reveal itself when I admit to who I really am.." 

"Enough of that- give that to me I'm getting my son" Regina grabbed the paper from her and cast a spell on it, it began to float away and you all eagerly followed. You came into a clearing. 

"Wow, Regina that really worked well..." You mumbled under your breathe and then she glared at you, but then Emma broke it off. 

"Enough you- Henry!" You all turned your head and followed Emma's gaze to see Henry standing with his back turned toward you. 

"Henry come on! It's time to go home.." Regina began walking toward him; then he laughed and turned around and you were all met with Pan. You heard Charming draw his sword behind you and saw Hook's shoulders tense up. 

"Oh, am I not the person you wanted to see? I told you how that map worked and wasn't lying. Now you're making this game more difficult, especially since I know cheaters don't win." 

"Give me back my son. Now." Regina's tone was one you had never heard before, and it scared you. Pan only laughed at her before turning away and then a few Lost Boys held up their weapons toward you, making sure none of you followed Pan. 

"You should listen to Pan, it's not like he's lying..." One of his boys spoke then the others began to run off and he followed. 

"Maybe we should try Pan's way Regina..."

"I don't see how that would even work Snow- we can't figure out the map, it's just a blank piece of paper" 

"Regina, clearly he wants us to do it. We can still try, Emma just has to think about 'who she really is', and honestly if Pan is as powerful as you said Hook, I don't think we would be here if he didn't want us here." They all stared at you, as if you were defending his actions. Hook finally broke the silence in agreement with you; then they all began walking back, Regina leading the way, Emma behind her and Charming and Snow trailing behind her, leaving you and Hook in the back. 

"(Y/N), you are right, Pan wants us here, but he's playing a game one which he fully intends to win..." Hook's voice was hushed, you assumed he didn't want Snow or Charming to hear you. 

"I still don't understand how we are going to get Henry back if Pan assumes he's going to win. Hook do you really think he will?" You looked back toward him, you could see the doubt in his face, but he tried his best to reassure you that Henry would be back safe. Getting back to the clearing you watched as Charming paced back and forth, Regina stared at the ground, there was no sign or word from Rumple and you felt as if you were already losing hope in getting Henry back, and you weren't even there that long. Hook returned with more water, and Emma and Snow came in, smiles on their faces. 

"The map, it showed itself. Pan was telling the truth. Now, let's go get Henry.." Charming and Snow led the way, and it took a while, but soon you were halfway there; surprisingly, you didn't run into much trouble, no Lost Boys attacked, the only thing you had to be wary of was Dreamshade. You had run into Tink, who agreed to help get Henry back, but only if you had a way off Neverland. As the others thought of a way off Neverland Emma pulled you aside. 

"Hey, you alright? You seem a little off? Pan hasn't spoken to you has he?" You bit your lip and lowered your head. 

"Actually, I have- only once I swear. It was the first night we were here, there was music, it was so loud I went looking for it and then he appeared. He said something about more than one Lost Girl on the island. That music though it was amazing, I never did find who was playing it..." 

"He called you a Lost Girl too wh-" 

"Swan! (Y/L/N)! We have a plan let's go get Henry." You walked away from her before she could finish her sentence, and listened as they explained in detail of what they were going to do. You thought you would fall asleep easier tonight, but again that music was keeping you awake. You couldn't stand it anymore, finally you stood up and began walking until it got louder. You found yourself outside Pan's camp, you could see all the boys, dancing around the fire and Henry, sitting across from Pan, who was playing a pipe. You half panicked, he couldn't really be the one who was playing that music, you shouldn't be able to hear it. It wasn't long until Henry began to happily dance with the others and then you lost sight of Pan. Your eyes wandered over each boy, it was hard to tell who was who, they were all moving too fast, and then one was sitting down, he seemed completely bored.

"Having fun love?" Pan's voice made you jump and you quickly turned to find him standing with his arms crossed, pipe in one hand.

"I- you're the one playing the music? I don't understand. How could I hear what you're playing?" Your voice was shaking and your nerves were building up as he circled you. 

"Remember earlier how I said only very special people can hear this pipe?" He stopped in front of you now, and met your eyes; his were dark, as if seeing you this frightened made him happy- although it most likely did. "Well as it turns out, you're one of them. Only people who feel lost can hear this pipe, which only leads me to believe that you belong here."

"There's no wa-" 

"Oh but you do.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pan, I do not belong here. I will never belong here..." He shook his head. 

"Denial will get you nowhere. If you really can hear this, you do belong here. You could stay here, in my camp-" 

"Oh yeah, then while I'm there I'm just going to take Henry and leave." You could feel your confidence coming back with every word you said. 

"Now now, that's not fair and as you know, I don't like when people cheat. Anyway, you could stay in camp, the feeling of being unloved and alone would disappear." He smirked at you as you stood there frozen in place. He looked up, then back towards you. 

"Come, we can test my theory right now.." He grabbed your arm and dragged you through the bushes; every single boy was on the floor, including Henry. You looked at him confused. 

"What did you-"

"Come on Rumple, Baelfire I know you're there." Baelfire, who you saw was Neal who you thought had died, walked out from behind the trees holding a crossbow ready to fire; and Rumple standing at his son's side, making his way toward Henry. 

"Neal? You're alive?!" You smiled at him and he only nodded, keeping his eyes on Pan. 

"Why are you with him? Trying to save Henry by yourself?" Rumple stared you down, probably angry you went off the ship, which meant he knew the rest of them did the same.

"No I-"

"She belongs here on Neverland with me. I assume you both remember this pipe, she hears it. She belongs here with me, the same way Henry does." Neal looked at you sadly, and Rumple ignored his comment. 

"Henry belongs in Storybrooke." With that Neal shot an arrow right at Pan's chest and he caught it in his hand. 

"Baelfire, you should know better..." 

"I do, that's why I didn't coat the arrow head.." Pan froze in place, completely surrounded in a blue glow. Neal walked over to Henry and threw him over his shoulders and Rumple walked right past you. 

"Bae he's just using Henry, he knows about the prophecy- he's the one who's going to kill your son! You're making a mistake by letting Rumple take him. "

"Hey- what's he talking about?" Neal said, panic in his voice and you stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. 

"Listen, he's playing a game! Now we need to go. (Y/N) are you going to stand there or come with us?"

"I-I'm, leaving but not with you. You don't want me." You looked back at Pan who had been staring angrily at Rumple and Neal, but the look he had given you was a curious one. Looking back at Rumple, he nodded at you and then despite Neal's protests, they left. It was only a minute or so before Pan could move again. 

"Why are you still here?" He spat at you, clearly annoyed at losing Henry. 

"I didn't want to go with them, they don't need me. You saw how Rumple brushed past me as if I didn't matter- there was no way I was leaving him. What I'm really here for is this prophecy you're talking about? Why would Rumple kill Henry?" 

"There's a prophecy that a young boy is to be Rumple's downfall- that boy just happens to be Henry. So Rumple has a need to survive, in order to do that, he would kill Henry and ultimately blame me and save himself." Pan shook the Lost Boy who hadn't been dancing around just minutes before; he woke up and stared at you. 

"Felix, go wake up James, Shawn, and Ryan and go get Henry back. You know what to do." He nodded at him and went to wake them up. Pan turned all his attention back to you. 

"I suppose you'll go back now and tell everyone about Rumple right?" 

"I think I have to- Henry doesn't deserve to die Pan. Which is why we are taking him from you." You turned and walked out of his camp, eager to find your way back to everyone else. You wandered through the trees, until you realized you were going in circles. 

"Lost love?" Pan spoke from behind you. 

"No- maybe- yes." You sighed and turned to face him. 

"Such a shame, it is getting late, you must be tired, it would be a bad idea to camp out here, so open, I'd say that's a dangerous way to sleep. You're invitation into my camp still stands." He held out his hand toward you expectantly. 

"No, I will find my way back to them. I will. You're in my way." You walked past him and tried to decide which way to go.

"Your camp is that way..." You looked back over your shoulder to find him pointing in the opposite direction in which you were going. 

"Don't you find it strange they haven't tried looking for you? Not one person came looking for you, no one noticed you were gone from camp, they just continued on without you. Oh come on! Don't leave now- you'll only learn how much they don't care for you on this island. It's a hard truth! I don't think you'll like it!" His words stayed in your mind as you walked away. You finally found them and Snow looked shocked to see you. 

"(Y/N)? Weren't you with Hook and David?" Emma asked and when you shook your head she had a look of guilt in her eyes. 

"Where were you then?" For the first time in a while, Snow sounded generally concerned for you. 

"I was with Pan, I heard music and it turns out he was playing it and he- he told me that none of you noticed I was gone and he was right- not one of you did."

"You were with Pan? Why didn't you get Henry?!" Regina ignored that second half of your sentence and came extremely close to you. 

"I didn't. Rumple and Neal did. But there's something you should know, Rumple might kill Henry." They all stared at you as if you were insane, and they all denied your story about an old prophecy.

"Pan's gotten completely inside your head. Now out of the way you're only holding us back." 

"Regina! She is not, what if she's right?" You were grateful for Snow and the way she tried to defend you, but even Emma seemed to agree with Regina. 

"No- she is. Go back to Pan (Y/N)." Regina walked right past you and Emma and Snow both tried to say something to you, but you walked in the other direction, not once looking back as they called for you. You made your way toward the edge of a cliff and sat down, letting your legs dangle. It was silent, which made you feel even more alone. Emma, Snow or Regina didn't even notice you were gone, they were preoccupied with Henry and you understood that, but to not even notice or check with Hook or Charming that you were with them made you feel horrible. You had noticed none of them really paid attention to you at all, but hearing Regina tell you to go back to Pan made you feel completely useless and unnecessary to them. It wasn't long before the leaves behind you were rustling, and when you looked over you shoulder Pan stood there with a grin on his face that meant he knew his words got to you. 

"Enjoying your alone time?" HIs sarcastic tone only made you want to hit him. 

"No. I can't believe you of all people were right- they don't need me and they won't need me at all." Your eyes focused on the dark forest in front of you as Pan sat next to you. He didn't say anything for a long time, just sat there with you. 

"You know- that invitation is still open. You belong here." 

"Would I still be alone? Unloved? Uncared for?" There was anger in your voice now and you couldn't help it. He was right, all you were to them was just another person at camp. Even back in Storybrooke they weren't too fond of you, only Emma. She appreciated you encouraging Henry to believe in his story book and she enjoyed your company at Granny's, but other than her no one ever really noticed you. You tried to ignore it and just be yourself, and for the most part you were happy, but your bad days made everything harder, those were days you needed a friend the most. 

"I can guarantee you will never feel any of those things again. As long as you're here-you'll have friends, and I know they will help you on your bad days..." 

"Fine, I'll come with you." WIth that you stood up and waited for him to show you the way, surprisingly it didn't take long to get back to his camp. You were greeted by numerous boys, of all different ages, some very young. It took some time, but you were in the center of the camp now as Pan gathered the rest of the boys, and there stood Henry, he looked at you and smiled, he was on his way over, but Pan began to speak and Henry stopped to listen. 

"Tonight the heart of the truest believer shall fulfill it's destiny..." Every single boy cheered with happiness. You had no idea what Pan was talking about, but the nervous feeling in your stomach wouldn't go away. Henry walked toward Pan, and he began to walk away with him. 

"Hey! Pan!" You ran toward them and Pan stopped, smirking at you. 

"You want to come too?"

"Don't think I'm letting you go anywhere with Henry alone." 

"I knew you would come.." Henry hugged you tightly as you wrapped your arms around him, but continued to glare at Pan. 

"Your mother told me to come back to Pan. So I did." Henry seemed taken aback, but Pan began to walk further and he followed. Soon you three were in a smaller boat headed toward what Hook had mentioned to be Skull Rock. Pan led you upstairs and had you both wait for a few minutes while he 'took care of something.'

"(Y/N) did my mom really tell you to come back to Pan?" His voice was filled with worry, and he wouldn't look at you. 

"Yes- she did. But it's alright Henry, maybe I do belong here.." 

"Come on Henry- it's time."


	3. Chapter 3

You saw a large hour glass and from what you could tell, time was running out, something was going to end. You noticed a tiny box too, it was sitting on the edge of a rock, without Pan knowing, you grabbed it and kept your hands behind your back. 

"Henry, you can do this, you can save us all; Wendy, the island, magic itself." You had no idea who Pan was talking about, but his words were convincing and you could see Henry really think it over. 

"What do I have to do?" Henry's attention was all on Pan but the grin on Pan's face made you worry. 

"Henry, you have to give me your heart." 

"Henry! No! You- you can't do that, you'll die" Your voice was filled with panic and Pan stared at you angrily. 

"She's wrong Henry, the only price you have to pay by giving me your heart to save magic is that you have to live here on the island with me. Neverland would be your new home, it's a sacrifice, but every hero has to make one right?"

"Yeah- they do, my family taught me that." Henry looked back at you sadly, but then back to Pan. "I'm ready" 

"Henry! Wait!" You heard a familiar voice fill the room and before Pan could speak, Emma, Regina, and Neal all came running into the room. Emma looked relieved to see you but no one else even bothered to notice you. 

"Henry, he's lying to you." 

"D-dad? Are you really back?" Henry's smile was wide. 

"I am, listen to me Pan is lying, you can't trust him. Come on buddy, it's time to go home..." Neal held out his hand but Henry took a step back towards Pan. The rest of them tried their best to tell Henry the truth, Pan could see it getting to him, and the next words out of his mouth fully led Henry to believe he was saving magic. 

"Henry- adults are liars. You know that better than anyone in this room. How can you trust them when I'm the only one in this room who's been completely honest with you, believed in you- this is your choice to make Henry. Don't let them make it for you." You knew Pan had him, there was nothing to be said anymore, Pan was smart and he knew just how to play the game. 

"I have to do this, to be a hero, to save magic. I'm sorry." He walked over to Pan and cried out as Pan took his heart and put it in his own chest. Henry fell to the ground and Pan was gone, Regina and Emma hovered over him, putting a spell on him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Neal- Pan didn't take this with him, is it important?" You held up the box and the relief on his face made you feel happy to helpful. 

"Yes- my father's in here. Regina can you open it?" She waved her hand over it and Rumple appeared, covered in red smoke. 

"It's quite dark in there. Now- we have to get your boy back, which means we need Pan's heart. When we take it, he will die." Rumple walked over to you as the others walked out. 

"You're being unusually quiet." 

"I'm thinking." You began to walk, and he followed you. 

"About what dearie?" 

"What if you didn't need to kill Pan? What if you could strip him of his power? He could be useful." Rumple stared at you in shock. 

"How could he be useful? He's going to pay for all that he's done- with his life and that's final." He transported you back to the main part of the island and stood there with you on the beach arguing. 

"He can read people Rumple, he knows how to convince people what he says is correct, don't you think it could be useful?" 

"I think it's dangerous (Y/N). What have you fallen for him?" He laughed at you, falling for Pan was a ridiculous statement and something you never thought about. 

"No, but he knows how to read people Rumple. What if he changes?" You had seen it happen before, this time was nothing different, it would take a lot of work, but it could happen. 

"People don't change. Now let's go find Pan." As he began to walk away you grabbed his arm and made him look at you. 

"Regina did. You did. People used to think Belle was insane for loving you, but look at you, saving the one person who's supposed to be your downfall. Thinking of someone other than yourself? Either you're off your game or you've changed." He said nothing, only held your gaze. 

"It would take a lot of magic, I'm not sure we could hold him off for that long. I do suppose it is possible, but I don't see how you're going to convince Regina or Emma of this plan." 

"I'm not going to. You are." Walking back to camp was tedious- your foot was often caught in vines and Rumple did nothing to help you. He didn't speak to you either, he was most likely thinking of what to do about you and your plan. When you got back, Hook was there, gathering the Lost Boys and one girl, who you assumed to be Wendy, and he was telling them the direction of his ship. You saw Felix, sitting alone, staring at the ground and refusing to move. 

"You- talk to the boy. Get him on the ship. No one stays here." Hook brushed past you and over to Rumple to further explain the plan. You sat down next to Felix, fully expecting him to ignore you, but surprisingly, he listened intently. 

"Hey Felix." 

"Hello (Y/N)" 

"Why don't you come on the ship? You'd have a new home, new-" 

"I am home. This is my life and I like how it is. Going on that ship is just the same as saying Pan doesn't care about us, but he does. All of them are traitors, wanting to just go home- they don't realize that they are home. They told them where he was, I can't believe them." He was so convinced of Pan's plan he had no other outlook toward anything. 

"Felix, listen. Pan doesn't really care about you all..." He shook his head and then you thought back to the nights where Pan played his pipe. "You can't hear his pipe anymore can you?" 

"What does that matter?" He looked up at you, slightly confused. 

"Pan cares for you Felix. Every other boy can hear that pipe, even I can, but you can't. that's why you're so loyal, you know he cares for you. Listen to me, you're right, Pan cares, but he only wants to survive, that's why he-"

"Has Henry's heart. I know, Pan told me the truth." 

"Then you know that everyone else on this island isn't letting that happen, Pan will be defeated, you may as well just come with us, it's a better way to go than to live here alone." He thought about it, then stood up and waited for you to lead the way. By the time you got to the ship, Emma and the rest of them had just arrived and had Henry's heart in there hands. Felix went toward the back of the ship and sat alone, while you heard Henry begin coughing as he woke up. He was embraced by his mothers, mumbling apologies and then came and gave you a hug. You ruffled his hair and watched as he greeted everyone else and then went downstairs to rest. You laid down on a smaller part of Hook's ship and fell asleep for the rest of the journey home. You were awoken by rays on sunlight, and loud cheers from everyone in Storybrooke. The boys all looked happy, and Wendy ran into her brothers arms, excited to finally see them again. As you walked off the ship, Regina grabbed your arm.

"Gold told me about your plan. You are right, he could be useful, but if he were to be powerless, he would need to be watched, and that responsibility would fall to you. Gold's making the potion in case Pan returns, which he shouldn't but if he does, he's your responsibility. Keep him away from my son and keep him out of the way." 

"Mom, is there something wrong?" Henry came back over to the both of you, he must have heard Pan's name and began to worry. 

"Hey- nothing is wrong Henry. You okay?" You knelt down put a hand to his shoulder. 

"No- I'm okay. Just still shaken up I guess. Mom can we go home now?" You stood up and let Regina finally take Henry home. You watched as Charming took Felix and headed toward the sheriff's station, but there was nothing you could do for him. Later that day, there was a party in Granny's. The whole town was crammed in her diner, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. Regina came in and the room fell silent, then Emma explained just how they couldn't have saved Henry without her, and everyone cheered. You sat and talked with a few people about Neverland, watching their reactions was funny, they had never really imagined such a place before. It wasn't long until you called it a night and said your goodbyes and headed home. The next day you were awoken by screaming coming from outside your window.


	4. Chapter 4

You quickly got dressed and ran outside to see what had happened. Pan's shadow was loose and you ran to find Henry. He was with his mother, who was kneeling next to him, most likely reassuring him that no one could hurt him anymore.

"Wha-what's going on?" You were yawning, and Regina gave you an annoyed look. 

"Pan's shadow- I know he did this but I don't understand how. He's locked underneath the floor in Gold's shop." 

"Regina, we have to move Henry he isn't safe out in the open." It was David, and he was right. 

"I'll take him to my vault, no one can get in there." She led him away and David asked you to with him to Gold's shop. 

"I'm afraid I'm closed, anything you need can be dealt with tomorrow" He grabbed Belle's hand but stopped in his tracks at the mention of Pan.

"Pan's shadow, it's free and we have reason to believe Pan's controlling it" You weren't even aware that Snow was behind you until she spoke. Emma was there too, but she said nothing yet. 

"You do know- opening that would let Pan escape. Lucky for you, that potion is ready." He opened the door and you all followed him in. Belle held the potion in her hands, ready to pour it over Pan as soon as she could. Come- I have an idea. You all piled into the car and drove to the town line. Emma took out her gun and Rumple opened the box and out came Pan holding his hands above his head. 

"Please! I'm Henry. Pan's in my body! Don't shoot!" Emma lowered her gun slightly and then demanded to he told her the moment they connected. It was at his castle, Emma put the gun away and hugged him tightly. 

"We can't use this until Pan is back in his own body." 

"Will that be hard to do?" You looked toward Rumple and he shook his head, he knew exactly what needed to be done. 

"Wait- Regina!" You all quickly piled back into the car, and rushed to Regina's vault, she had taken Henry there and now she was in danger. Pan was gone when you all got there, but thankfully Regina wasn't harmed. The shadow still missing and Pan was no where to be found. You heard the all clear and went downstairs, Charming, Hook, Neal, Tink and Henry all trailing behind you. 

"Mom!" Henry embraced her once again while Rumple searched the vault. 

"Regina, did you seriously leave it down here?" 

"Where else would it be?" She kept Henry close to her and looked away from Rumple. 

"I don't understand- what is it?" You were confused as to what Pan could take from here, most of it was just potions. 

"The curse. The one that brought us all here." 

"I broke it once, I can do it again" Emma was too confident, and you weren't sure you wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest. You couldn't remember much of your life, you were young when the curse was cast. Your parents never made it to Storybrooke, and you grew up with your aunt, who wasn't always around. 

"No-this is his curse now, we're in trouble." You all left the vault, trying to think of a way to stop it. 

"This curse will cater to Pan's desires. Prepare for hell is the only advice I can give you." You looked around and saw everyone had the same nervous expression as you. Snow was wrapped in Charming's arms, Hook stood next to Tink and Neal wasn't too far from Emma, who was staring at the ground. 

"There has to be a way.." Your voice was shaking but you spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Regina can- by using the scroll- destroy and both curses go with it. We can do that by switching their bodies, and then make him powerless." You followed Rumple and went back to the shop as he prepared the spell. Henry laid down as Rumple performed the spell. His body began to shake and soon Pan was back in his body. Before he opened his eyes, Rumple poured the potion over his body and he cried out loudly in pain. His body shook once again and his eyes went wide. His body was covered in a green cloud and then it was gone. 

"What did you do to me...?" His voice was shaking and he struggled to sit up. 

"Your magic is gone Pan." Rumple left, most likely to help stop the curse and Pan stared at you in horror. 

"H-he took my magic. I'm human again..." 

"It was my idea, I-I didn't want you to die." You backed away out of fear, but he didn't even move. He slowly stood, trying to balance himself and adjust to not having his magic. Out of habit, you went to help him, letting him put a hand on your shoulder and he stared into your eyes. 

"You made me powerless." The anger in his voice is what scared you the most and you were sure that if he had the strength, you would be dead. You walked him outside, the curse was coming; you had no time to go find where Emma and everyone else went, the curse was too far on. 

"She fixed it- but the curse is too far- we're going back to the Enchanted Forest." He laughed weakly, leaning heavily on you. The clouds came rushing toward you and you shut you eyes. You were consumed by the clouds, and when you opened your eyes, Pan was still leaning on you- and you were in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. You could see everyone ahead, and you walked toward them as Pan laughed again. 

"What are you laughing at? Your plan didn't exactly work." 

"You're right, for once in a very long time- I failed. What I'm laughing at is your outfit."

"My..?" You looked down at yourself. You were in very rugged clothes, a dirty old shirt, and ripped boots. The clothes hung loosely on your body and you sighed. 

"I take it you we-"

"(Y/N)!" Snow came running toward you and greeted you happily. "I was so worried- you didn't come to the town line, I thought you.." 

"You thought I killed her didn't you?" Pan stood now, but you knew he was in pain. 

"Can you blame me Pan? Come- the both of you." You both followed her and met up with the others. Hook didn't seem fond of following them around all day. He began his way to find his ship and you called after him. Pan looked at you in surprise. 

"Hook! Please- let me come with you." Hook sighed, but nodded, then eyed Pan. 

"Pan- are you joining?" 

"Hook- you want me to come with you? Has all that rum finally gone to your head?" Hook walked right up to him, shoving his hook in his face. 

"She thinks you can be useful- I'd like to test that theory. You try anything, you're dying. You understand?" Pan nodded and then the two of you followed Hook back to his ship. His ship was right where he thought. Slowly, his crew returned, and then you all sailed off. It took a little while- but you slowly adjusted to dealing with Pan, mermaids, other pirates, and the worst of them all- the storms. For the most part, Hook only needed you to fight, you had gotten good at sword fighting, thanks to Pan. The days he spent with you fighting weren't your best, but the day you struck him with your sword you felt a sense of accomplishment. Hook insisted the two of you share the tightest cabin in his ship, claiming it was a 'right of passage to be there.' As the weeks passed, you and Pan got used to each other, it took time but you came to see him as a friend; you could see why Felix had been so devoted to him- he did seem to care, even though he tried his best to not show it. Hook had noticed it too, especially after one day when you all had been battling mermaids. You thought that day over, the mermaids caused a storm after Hook sailed into their waters. 

"(Y/N), behind you!" Hook called and you turned to see a mermaid reaching toward you. You whacked her with your sword and she hissed but went back underneath the water. You turned your head and noticed one climbing on the ship. 

"Hook! On your left!" He looked back but Pan got to her first, knocking her off and then he went to fight by your side. 

"Why the shocked face love?" You said nothing, but appreciated his help. You cleared the ship- and before you knew it Hook navigated the ship and the storm calmed- he insisted you and Pan get rest, only keep two or three men above deck. You cleaned yourself up, bandaging a small gash on your arm. You looked toward Pan who was trying to clean a wound on his leg, but he was failing. 

"Hey- let me help." He agreed and watched as you cleaned the deep wound, then wrapped it tightly. You went to lay in your small cot, not realizing your blanket was on Pan's cot until you laid down. You said nothing, only laid there feeling a little too cold to sleep. 

 

"(Y/N)- are you shivering?" His voice was hushed, it was late now, he tried his best not to disturb anyone. 

"No- a little.." You weren't facing him, so when he covered you with both his and your blanket, you were shocked. 

"Thank yo-" 

"Don't mention it.." You rolled over but he had his back turned. You slept soundly, until you were awoken by Hook who came running into the small room. 

"I've got a potion and a place to find Emma. We're going. Come I need you both."


	5. Chapter 5

"You have what?" Pan yawned as he sat up and looked where Hook had just been standing.

"He said something about Emma and a place to get her...He needs us apparently." You stood and helped him up then went above deck, finding Hook already steering the ship in a new direction. 

"Hook what do you need?" 

"When we get to Emma, I'll need you both to help me convice her of who she is.." 

"How are we to do that? Tell her she's the savior and she's been living a fake life again? Hook she'll think you're insane." 

"I'm working on a plan.." Pan's sarcastic attitude wasn't appreciated by Hook, but the rest of the journey was quiet. You wound up back in New York. By foot, it was a trade- information on Emma for Hook's ship, which of course he agreed to. Shortly though you arrived at Emma's apartment and Hook insisted on seeing her alone. 

"Just stay here- don't do anything stupid." Hook went up the stairs as you both waited in the lobby, receiving strange looks from the people around you. You sat down in a chair as did Pan, and tapped your foot impatiently. 

"You know the faster you tap, the longer this will take.." 

"I'm aware- but I just want to be home." He stared at you curiously but said nothing. 

"Oh come now, I know that look what are you thinking?" 

"Why do you want to go home so bad. I thought you hated it there- always feeling unloved and alone?" 

"Things have changed now" It was all you could manage to say, you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing you considered him a friend, maybe someone to talk with, but you also had Hook and Henry was always one for talking. He was about to speak again but then shut his mouth, you followed his gaze and saw an unhappy Hook coming toward the two of you. 

"What happened Hook? Kissing her didn't break the spell?" You wondered aloud and he glared at you while Pan laughed. 

"No, but I do have another idea. I know how to fix this, she will remember me." You followed him out, listening to how he would get Emma to drink the potion, but he would need your assistance. You listened in detail, blocking out Pan's remarks and agreed to meet up at the park tomorrow, waiting for Emma to finally figure out who she really was. 

"Hook we need a place to sleep, the street doesn't look comfortable." Pan was right, and then a thought came to you. 

"Hey- what about Neal's apartment? Surely he wouldn't mind.." They grinned at you and you eagerly made you way to Neal's apartment, making sure to keep it clean, knowing Emma coming here tomorrow was part of Hook's plan. Hook claimed the bed as his, and you and Pan debated about who should have the couch. You two stood in front of it, as if waiting for the couch to pick. 

"You can have it Pan- the floor looks comfortable.." 

"No, you take the couch" This went on for about twenty minutes until Hook was shouting at the two of you to just share the couch. You looked at Pan to find he was staring at you the same way. You shrugged when he said nothing and laid down on your side, facing the cushion. He laid beside you, your back against his chest and he covered both your legs with the blanket; then he wrapped his arm around you, his hand was on top of your stomach and you leaned back into him, he kept you warm. You woke up alone, and for a moment you thought Pan sleeping next to you was a dream, but when he walked in with his hair sticking up in all directions you had a feeling it wasn't. He only said good morning to you in a tired voice, nothing more. Hook appeared moments later and placed a small keychain where he knew Emma would find it, then he further explained where he needed us to be waiting in case things didn't work out with Emma. You followed him to the park and waited a block away, Emma came about half an hour later, from what you could tell, she was uninterested. 

"Oh this won't end well.." You shook your head watching Hook try his best and explain. 

"Why not? It doesn't seem to be going too bad.." 

"Pan it isn't..." You held up your hand and his eyes followed, then he sighed as the cops approached Hook. 

"Does this mean we have to get him out?" 

"Only if Emma doesn't first.." You turned and began walking in the direction of the cop car, making sure to see which way it was heading. 

"Hey- wait up!" Pan quickly caught up with you, maybe a little too close, but you said nothing. You both got lost and went to three of the wrong precincts, when you finally arrived at the right one, Emma was already there, drinking from the small vile. You walked up to them just as Emma remembered who Hook was. 

"Hook." 

"Did you miss me love?" He smirked, keeping his eyes on Emma while she looked at Pan suspiciously. 

"Are you still powerless? You aren't going near Henry- when we get back to Storybrooke you're going to be under a constant wat-"

"Emma relax. Pan is fine." Your voice shocked her, she would never have expected you to defend Pan. "He hasn't changed much, but he's proven useful- just like I said. If you want him under watch, it can be arranged." 

"Do I have any say in this?" The three of you glared at Pan and he raised his hands in defense. "Guess not then." You all began the walk back to Emma's apartment and listened to Hook tell the story of the past year. 

"Snow and Regina settled their differences, but the three of us- well we got bored. There wasn't much to go back to for (Y/N), and there was nothing for Pan or me. We set off on my ship- then I got a message talking about yet another curse and Storybrooke's return, and you being the only hope." 

"Yeah and then he came running down the stairs and woke us up.." Emma laughed and unlocked her apartment door and led you three inside. 

"What am I going to do about Henry? How can any of this be explained- that Captain Hook, Peter Pan and a girl he doesn't know have all come back to take him to a town full of his story book characters? That he's related to Snow White and Prince Charming are his grandparents and his other mother is the Evil Queen?" 

"Well you could just say that to him." 

"Not helpful Pan-" Emma stopped when she heard a knock at her door. 

"Who is that?" Hook's shoulders tensed like they did when he was about to fight someone. 

"Walsh. Henry invited him over. Just go over there, out of sight- I have to tell him it's over." She sounded sad, and you reached for her but she walked toward the door. Hook waited about thirty seconds before walking out, you two quietly following behind him despite his protests. Moments later there was a loud crash and Hook burst through the door to find Emma holding a pipe and looking over the edge of the roof. 

"What the bloody hell just happened?" 

"A realization that I was never safe- that's what just happened. We leave in the morning." She dropped the pipe and went back inside, leaving the three of you alone and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook went back to her apartment to tell her where to find the three of you tomorrow- then you all walked tiredly back to Neal's apartment. You were exhausted and just plopped down on the couch, completely forgetting about Pan. You were almost completely asleep when Pan tugged at the blanket that you had been holding and when you groaned he laughed. 

"Come on- you wouldn't leave me to be cold would you?" 

"No..." You mumbled into the pillow and let go of the blanket, feeling the couch sink behind you. His arm wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You woke up, your face very close to Pan's chest, you gently moved and saw he was still asleep. You gently shook him awake and just as he opened his eyes, there was a knocking at your door and Hook came rushing out to get it. 

"Get up you two we don't have all morning..." You glared at Hook but got up and cleaned yourself up. Ten minutes later, you came back out, Hook and Pan waiting for you. Emma had been downstairs waiting outside her car, Henry in the back seat, looking at Pan and Hook with confusion. 

"Hey- hold up. (Y/N)- you sit next to Henry, I don't trust you Pan." She eyed him. not hiding her distrust, but you really couldn't blame her at all. The car ride back was long and since you were stuck in the middle, it was uncomfortable. You felt every pothole and no matter what you did, you weren't comfortable. Surprisingly, during the last hour of the car ride, Pan put his arm across your shoulder and pulled you into him. Henry gave you two a strange but knowing look, and when Emma looked back she said nothing. Finally you made it back to Storybrooke, Emma pulled up near Granny's and finally you were able to get out and stretch. 

"I can't believe I'm home- it's really back." Emma sounded happy to be back, but her smile faded. 

"Is it as homey as you remember?" 

"It's just as cursed as I remember..." You heard Pan sigh behind you and when you looked back at him, he was staring at the ground. He almost looked upset, before you could say anything to him, Hook spoke again.

"No one knows what this curse did- aye where are you going Swan?"  
n  
"I know, we can figure that out, and just let Henry sleep. I'm going to talk to my parents." She walked away, and Hook sighed. He pointed his hook toward Granny's and you nodded, knowing he would watch Henry until Emma returned once again. You nudged Pan, and he followed. Granny gave him a suspicious glare, one you were sure he was going to see often. 

"One or two beds?" 

"One" She raised her eyebrows at Pan, then looked at you and when you nodded she was shocked, but gave you the key anyway. As soon as you opened the door he brushed past you and laid down, sighing in relief. 

"I missed the feeling of a bed" You giggled, but said nothing, moving the curtain and looking at the dark town. Something was off and you could feel it- the whole town felt wrong, maybe it was just the curse. 

"Are you ever coming to bed?" 

"You don't have to wait up for me if you're exhausted- go to bed Pan." You walked past the bed and into the bathroom to shower, when you got out he was still awake, sitting on the corner of the bed, flipping through tv channels. He eyed you, walking around in a towel searching for the shirt you could swear you brought into the bathroom with you but somehow was gone. You looked at him suspiciously, but his face never changed. You found it on the nightstand beside the bed. 

"Pan-" 

"I still enjoy playing games love. Next time don't drop your clothes by the door and they won't disappear." 

"Not funny. At all." You tried to give him an annoyed look but wound up smiling at him anyway. You pulled up the covers and crawled under them, as Pan looked back you saw a small smile on his face and then he turned off the tv. He didn't crawl next to you tonight, which made you a little upset- not that you could ever tell him that. As you shut your eyes you could hear him already snoring softly beside you. A few hours later you slowly opened your eyes and saw nothing but a dark room and a clock that read 2:45AM, you mentally cursed yourself for waking up, hoping it wouldn't take long to fall asleep again- but you heard Pan mumbling in his sleep. 

"..boys..al-alive...here.." He rolled over and was now facing you, his face scrunched up in confusion and he looked to be in a little pain. He was mumbling incoherently now, it was only when he began calling for you over and over that you began to shake him. He sat up quickly, eyes wide and breathing heavily. You gently placed a hand on his back and he looked back at you panicked, then realized who you were. 

"Pan are yo-" 

"Fine. I'm fine. Go back to bed." He laid down and turned over, you sighed but knew he would tell you if he wanted to. The next morning, you woke up alone. There was no note or any trace that Pan had been here at all. You walked downstairs to find Granny wiping down the desk, she smiled when she saw you. 

"Hey- go talk with Emma she's with her parents. If Pan comes back- I'll tell him where you've gone." You thanked her and made your way towards Snow's apartment. She was so shocked to see you, but you were more shocked at the fact that she was pregnant and couldn't even remember when it happened. Emma and Hook had already been in there as you walked in more, they sat in the chairs by the counter and looked back to you. Snow sat down and began her story again, making sure you had the whole idea of what was going on as well. 

"We remember saying goodbye to you and Henry, Regina cast her spell and then we were back at the Enchanted Forest. Then- everything else is a blur." She sounded upset and put her hands on her belly as Charming put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Then we woke up back here in Storybrooke. We thought everything was normal, but then- well.." He gestured towards Snow's belly, this was their only indication that they had been gone and it terrified you- a whole year gone from their memories. 

"Did we even leave..?" 

"Aye- you did. I was with you, so was (Y/N) and Pan. We parted our ways, until I got a message to come and get Emma back to you as soon as possible. 

"P-Pan? Here?" Snow's hands wrapped tighter around her belly, Charming's shoulders tensed and you could see the uneasiness in Emma's face. 

"Well- I think he still is. He wasn't-" You thought about your next words carefully, telling them Pan slept in the same bed as you wold give them the wrong idea, you only hoped Hook hadn't mentioned you sleeping on the couch with him, or in such close quarters on his ship. "He wasn't in the room when I woke up..." 

"(Y/N)! Keeping an eye on Pan is your job- I have to call Henry." Emma dug through her bag and walked away to call him and Hook seemed unfazed by it all. 

"Can we get back to more pressing matters? Pan can't hurt Henry and we know he wasn't the one behind the curse. Not even Regina seems to know what's going on-" 

"We lost another one! We're five now!" Leroy and Happy entered the apartment as if it were their own. They were panicking, going on about how people were disappearing and that some others set up camp by the edge of town. Emma had hopes to find Neal again, but the disappointment in Hook's voice was one he couldn't hide. As you followed them out you remembered Pan's dream and how he mentioned the boys being alive. 

"Hey- Hook. I have to go- I think I know where to find Pan." He nodded his head, agreeing to cover for you in case they asked, which you assumed they wouldn't. You went to the docks, the one place you knew no one else would be and that's why Pan would be there. You were right, as you walked up the dock you could hear him talking, but walking up further you only saw two Lost Boys sitting in front of him. They turned when they heard your footsteps, they had grown up quite a lot in the past year, but said nothing when you sat down next to them. You looked at Pan expectantly and he began speaking again.

"You're both really sure?" 

"Positive Pan. I was hit with the curse, but I never learned who cast it, I barley remember the year, my whole memory is gone, the only thing I have is this." He held up a small pendant, letting it dangle from the chain and it swung side to side in front of his face. 

"It's from our home town, we must have gone back there to find our family..." The other boy spoke quietly and cautiously, he must have feared Pan. 

"I'm glad you finally found you way back home- I hope you found what you were looking for." He stood and began walking away- leaving you and the two boys confused. You jogged to catch up with him and tugged at his arm to finally get him to face you. 

"Hey- hey. What's wrong with you?" 

"That dream I had- the boys, there's more of them here I know it, you and everyone else here is in danger, I just know." He finally looked at you, but his eyes were emotionless. 

"I believe you- no one remembers anything, this town is in trouble. Maybe we should see what Emma and the rest have planned? Or we could go find everything out ourselves? Maybe find the Lost Boys? See if any of them really remember anything?"

"Those aren't half bad, I was thinking to-" Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared in front of the both of you. Before you even knew it happened, Pan pushed you behind him, standing in front of you, ready to face whoever came out of that smoke. 

"Well isn't this an interesting sight..." A woman with bright red hair, dressed in black appeared out of the smoke. You saw Pan's jaw clench as his eyes followed her. She circled you, eyeing you specifically, Pan tried his best to guard you, but she must have gotten what she wanted anyway. 

"My, my- Peter Pan. I've only ever heard stories of you about how great and powerful you were, but look at you. Almost as pathetic as your son- except well he has his power, just no control- while you on the other hand.." She came face to face with him, but he never flinched. 

"Go on- do tell me what I am. You should know I don't like to be kept waiting." 

"Powerless. You're completely powerless and here I am, with more power than ever..." She grinned proudly. 

"I don't even know who you are." Pan didn't make one move, his arm still held out over you, with his other was at his side with his hand balled into a fist. 

"I'm Zelena- but perhaps you knew me by another name. Does the Wicked Witch ring a bell?" She was gone before you could even blink. Pan stood there silently, letting the name ring over and over in his head. 

"Pan- does that mean anything to you?" He turned to face you. 

"Not much- but yes it does mean something. One of my boys used to know her quite well, they lived in the same place. She actually helped raise him a little..." 

"Pan- who was it? Maybe we could find him? Maybe he knows a weakness of hers, she's clearly the reason for your dream, and the unsettling feeling I've had since we returned- and, Pan..who's your son?" 

"I'm afraid we can't go and find him, he isn't here- and my son? (Y/N) it's Rumple.." He said it as if it were no big deal, which to him it probably wasn't; you however felt stupid for not even realizing the truth. 

"What do you mean he isn't here Pan? Where else could he be?" You looked away, down at your dirty boots. 

"Felix is dead. There is no talking with him about Zelena. We have to go and find Regina- or Rumple at least and tell them who they're really dealing with." He grabbed your hand in his and quickly began looking everywhere he could. Finally, after what felt like ages of wandering around, you found Regina in the one place you should have checked first: her office. Inside was Hook, Emma, Snow and Charming. They all seemed surprised at how he just walked in. 

"Who let you in?" Regina spat, clearly wanting him out. 

"Hey- he knows a little about the Wicked Witch. She came to us about forty minutes ago." Regina shut her mouth and looked towards Emma, who then looked toward Hook who gave a reassuring nod. 

"Spill it Pan."

"Felix. He used to live in the same town as her, in fact she was often the mother he hardly had. He told me about her one night during one of his visits- he said she was good with him- but he was a child- but she had this look about her that often made people wary of her, like they knew something about her that should have remained a secret. She used to take him on the nights his father got violent, she begged him not to leave her, but you know what happened in the end. Then came the night where his father took it too far, he left his home and went to her- but by then she had changed- she was seeking revenge, looking for power, he never did know the true reason why; so he came to me. I don't know if that helps, in the least I'd say it's better than knowing nothing." 

"It gives us a little more to look for- thank you Pan." Snow spoke first, and she was the only one to thank him. 

"She also- most likely has control of Rumple. Complete control. Protect your boy- Rumple with no control is dangerous." It was then that he moved a little closer to you again, that protectiveness seemed to overtake him, he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. 

"Thanks for that insight, but he's right. Henry needs to be protected, at least until he remembers. I'll take him away for now- until we find her." 

"We actually might have a lead- in a small farmhouse. You both can come-" Emma shot Hook a surprised look, but said nothing. Regina walked out, and Pan turned to you, as if waiting for you to decide and when you nodded he gave you a small smile and then walked out with you.


	7. Chapter 7

Pan followed you out, and when Hook came out you asked him for a weapon, realizing it was better than going to fight a witch empty handed. Emma asked David about it, and he had spare swords which he trusted you with, but Pan he gave a warning look. He sighed but said nothing, he was quiet for a long time. You two trailed far behind Emma and Hook, trekking through the woods trying to find this tiny farmhouse, one you had never found when you lived in Storybrooke. You nudged him with your shoulder and he gave you a small smile. 

"Come on- talk to me this walk is boring. Tell me a story.." 

"Alright- once upon a time we stopped a wicked witch..." 

"Funny. Come on, why are you so quiet today- it's unusual." You looked up at him, but he only kept his eyes focused straight ahead. 

"Nothing- I'm just focused, you should be too." His voice was completely emotionless, as if he only had to help defeat Zelena and then he would just leave. 

"I am focused. I'm fine- I can handle myself Pan-" 

"She's very powerful, you're good with a sword but you can't beat magic." 

"You can't either Pan- you're just as defenseless as I am" He gave you a shocked expression, something in his eyes but you couldn't read it. You hadn't realized Emma was beside you until she spoke. 

"Hey- it's right there. Let's go." A tiny farmhouse came into view. Hook laughed a little, just looking at it. 

"Oh come on, at least appreciate the irony of this..." Emma rolled her eyes and you all slowly began to walk up to the house. It was quiet, and from what you could tell completely empty. Emma walked up to the house, looking through the windows, while you and Pan covered more of the open area, looking for anything to suggest she had Rumple, then you found a storm cellar. 

"I don't think we should go down there.." 

"What? Are you scared (Y/N)" Hook asked sarcastically but you rolled your eyes. 

"I think she's just trying to be smart- Zelena does have flying monkeys and there's only one way out of a cellar.." Emma pointed out what you meant, and Hook shut his mouth. The four of your stared at the doors, all wondering what to do, what was down there, and if you would have an escape route. 

"Maybe you should call Regina. Her magic is the strongest." Pan was right, she could help you and it wouldn't take her long to get to where you were. Emma picked up the phone and called her right away, telling her to drop Henry at Granny's. Then Emma's face changed as she held the phone to her ear. 

"Change of plans- we're going to the woods, I think David may have fought with the witch..'' Emma was half right- Charming had been put under a spell, causing him to fight something that looked exactly like him, except it knew his deepest fears, then it took his sword hilt. 

"Are you really about to tell me the Wicked Witch stole your courage?" Regina sounded more annoyed than ever- 

"Stole a symbol of his courage it a better way to explain it.." They stared at Pan curiously, he looked back, then got the hint. "Symbols are powerful things to use- perhaps she plans to gather some of the most powerful symbols and use them for a spell." 

"We have to get back to that farmhouse- I wasn't finished there." You arrived back in no time, and returned to the cellar. You called them all over. 

"Hey! This wasn't unlocked before was it?" Hook shook his head, and Emma opened the door slowly. She went down the stairs first, her gun up, Regina behind her, then Hook and finally you and Pan. There was no one in there, all you saw was a large cage, a spinning wheel inside. 

"Oh there is dark magic in here, I feel it, the cage is the only thing I don't understand. Why would she keep monkeys in a cage?" Regina stood there and stared at the cage in thought. 

"She isn't keeping monkeys down here. Look.." Pan bent down and held up one straw of gold. 

"Tell me- how many people know how to spin straw into gold?" He looked around the room- staring at the worried look on everyone's faces. Finally Emma broke the silence. 

"Rumplestiltskin, you were right Pan, she's got control of him. We need to stop here- before this gets any worse. Let's go" You followed her out, fully expecting to follow her and see what the plan was, but Pan grabbed your arm when you got out of Emma's car and took you back to Granny's and half shoved you into the room. 

"Hey- what was that for?" Pan said nothing and he was halfway out the door when you grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "I was talking to you." 

"You need to stay here. You're going to get hurt-"

"Pan I can take care of myself! I appreciate you caring for me, but I can handle myself. Why are you so insistent that I stay here? Don't you trust me to fight? You know what I ca-" 

"I don't want you harmed! Of course I trust you to fight! I don- I just ca- I'm not losing the one person who actually can look at me without glaring at me!" His eyes were filled with anger but his voice cracked and he looked away from you. You had never heard him yell like that before, even on your travels with Hook. 

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to yell (Y/N). You still want to come? They told me where to meet them." He stood there, hands at his side as he looked at you curiously. 

"(Y/N)" 

"Yes- I'll come. Lead the way." He led you to Rumple's shop, where Emma, Regina and Hook all stood with Belle- seeming extremely disappointed. They thought Rumple would return here, but there was no sign of him even returning. You mentioned that he could be lost in the woods- they thought it over and agreed. 

"The woods? It hardly makes sense.." You felt for Belle, her true love was now being controlled by someone who refused to be defeated. 

"It's possible he's trying to find his way back, I bet it wasn't easy to break out of her control- he needs a place to hide, being with you is too obvious, but if he does come back-"

"Yeah, I'll give you a call." The tone in her voice signaled she wanted to be left alone and you dragged Pan out first. He stared at you and was caught off guard when you pulled him into a tight hug. Your face was buried in his chest, and you felt his arms slowly wrap around you, then he placed little kisses on the top of your head. You were mumbling into his chest and he laughed- 

"Love I can't hear a word you're saying" You slowly looked up at him and heard Gold's shop door open- Emma quickly stopped talking, seeing you and Pan having a moment. He waved her off, then turned all his attention back to you. 

"I- it's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you knew you're cared for..." 

"I'm going back to the forest to look for Neal- Pan, (Y/N), Hook could you go and watch Henry? Please? I really hate to ask but-"

"Emma don't worry. We've got him." You replied as you laced your fingers with Pan's. 

"Protect him." Her tone changed as she eyed him again, you would swear he brushed off her change of tone, but he squeezed your hand. Hook appeared moments later and told you to meet him by the docks. The docks were chilly, the sun was behind dark clouds, and it set the mood for the rest of the day. You two waited for a little while, Pan killing time with little stories about Neverland. 

"Hey do you- do you still feel unloved? Alone?" 

"I don't-" 

"Hey! (Y/N) right?" Your attention focused on Henry who smiled at you as he waved to you, arriving alongside with Hook. Henry tried his best to be interested in the things Hook was saying about sailing- but he really wasn't. 

"Can you get me back to New York? I know you were all there- please. I want to go home." His voice was sincere, but you knew the truth about him and hearing that made you think of Emma- how she first was when she got here, so eager to leave. 

"They'll take you back Henry. Mr. Smee! Come, ready any of these ships.." 

"Mr. Smee? From Peter Pan?" You all stared at Henry, eyes wide with shock. 

"You remember Henry?" Smee asked, a small grin tugging at his lips.

"Of course I know the story- I've seen the movie a million times..." 

"I'm sorry, back to pressing matters, Hook I don't recall agreeing to take Henry back to New York." Pan's words dripped with sarcasm as Henry stared at him. Then you heard a strange noise above you and you slowly looked up. 

"Hey guys- what's that?" Henry's voice was filled with panic and confusion.

"Henry get inside-" You saw the outline of the flying monkey before Hook- then he was pushing Henry inside. Of course, Henry struggled against him, then Pan pulled out his sword and tried to strike it, only grazing it's arm. You watched as it flew low once again and slashed it's chest, right before hearing a gun and seeing the monkey fall not too far from where you were standing. You dropped the sword out of panic, the gun caught you by surprise and you turned to see Hook standing there unfazed. Emma arrived along with Regina as they ran inside- and you trailed behind them. 

"You could have hurt (Y/N) Hook- I suggest you watch what you do if you want to keep your other hand." You quickly looked back at Pan, who had his hand on Hook's shoulder as Hook stood still. 

"Mo-mom. What was that? What's going on?" 

"Henry- I'm so sorry. I've been lying- here. This is the truth." She handed him his old storybook, the one that really began this all. She looked at him expectantly, but nothing happened. Hook and Pan finally came inside quietly, looking at the scene in front of him. 

"What do you mean truth? These are just fairytales."

"Trust me kid- you need to believe in magic." He closed his eyes, then he began to slowly smile. He opened his eyes, he was looking at Regina happily. 

"Mom!" He began to walk forward-but then Zelena appeared and grabbed Henry- wrapping one arm tightly around his chest while the other was up, ready to fire at whoever tried to stop her. 

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I've got a question. Who's dying first?" 

"Who- are you?" Henry struggled against her, only causing her to hold him tighter. 

"Call me Auntie Zelena dear.." 

"Let him go. He's innocent.." Zelena turned her head towards you and gave you an evil grin; You pulled out your sword out of habit, but she made no move toward you. 

"Oh you're right, but this is the Captain's fault, he's failed me, and well now he's paying the price. He knew the risks, yet he did nothing to try and meet our agreement." You looked at Hook, who stared angrily back at Zelena. Then you looked towards Emma, she had hurt in her eyes. 

"Hook, what's she talking about?" He didn't answer her, she held up her hands and aimed them toward Zelena, she freed Henry and he ran into Emma's arms. Zelena looked angry. She looked back at you again, but shook her head and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Henry then ran to Regina and she kissed the top of his head, promising to never let him be hurt again, and then the curse was broken. Emma smiled widely and to your surprise, Pan came over and hugged you. His arms were around your waist, as he stared into your eyes, you couldn't hide your smile.

"So- now that you remember, who cast the curse?" 

"Your parents did Emma.." 

"Regina that's not possible, it can't be...they would have to give up the thing they love most.." 

"It's possible to find a loophole Emma...." She smiled at you, knowing full well it was completely possible her parents found a loophole in that curse. You hadn't realized how late it was and how exhausted you were until you sat down in Emma's car. You leaned onto Pan, you were practically on top of him and you were half asleep. Pan had his arm wrapped around your shoulder, your face buried in his chest, legs over his, and when the car stopped he picked you up and carried you bridal style upstairs and placed you on the bed. 

"You're cute Pan, you know that?" 

"I think you're tired and dreaming.." 

"No.." You yawned as you spoke, causing him to laugh a little. You had begun to like him, more than you have in the past and you didn't have the courage to tell him, so afraid he would just reject you. 

"Come closer, I'm cold." 

"(Y/N) there is no possible way you're cold.." 

"Shh, pretend there is.." Your eyelids felt heavy now, but the last thing you felt was him pulling you a little closer, whispering something but you were too tired and didn't remember exactly what he had told you. You awoke to a phone call early the next morning. 

"Hello?" Your voice cracked, and the person on the other end was laughing. 

"Cute voice- now listen closely (Y/N)-"

"David, I swear if this is useless I'm going to be so mad you woke me up-" 

"It isn't. Listen the witch knows Emma can defeat her, using her light magic, which is what she had been talking about yesterday when she said Hook had failed. Here's something else, she's- she's Regina's half sister as well. Look, she's going to try and take Regina's heart, today. Don't leave your room. I mean that. Pan's got no magic and there's no protection for you, stay inside. You understand?" 

"What abou-"

"I'm fine. Now, stay inside." There was a moment of silence, you could hear Snow, Regina and Hook in the background; the only voice you didn't hear was Emma's but you assumed Hook wasn't far from her. 

"Sure David." He hung up after that, not even saying goodbye. You looked at Pan who was still asleep beside you. His face was soft, he actually seemed relaxed, the stray hairs just covering his eyes, and in the light you could see small freckles on his face. 

"Watching someone while they sleep is still considered creepy love.." His eyes slowly opened, they seemed lighter, but maybe that was only because of the light in the room. 

"David tells me Zelena is Regina's half sister. He also claims there's going to be a witch fight today and that we really shouldn't attend..." 

"Oh but not going would be such a worse idea.." You grinned at him and pushed the covers off yourself as you went to shower and change. You came back out to Pan, half dressed his back turned to you. He was more toned than you remembered, when he turned you could see the outline of his muscles. He had been looking through drawers, clothes spread out all over the floor in one giant mess only surrounding him. 

"Another game Pan?" 

"Hmm you could call it that. It's new, I think I'm going to call it, 'where did I leave that one shirt this time." You rolled your eyes as you helped him dig through the drawer, finally finding it after about two seconds of looking. 

"You're welcome." He tossed on the shirt and tied his boots, then looked out the window and sighed.

"They've started without us..." 

"Damn. What did we miss so far?" You joined him by the window, watching as Regina and her half sister cast spells and scared the people surrounding them. Regina wasn't fast enough and wound up getting shot up and into the clock tower, you flinched- that had to hurt. 

"Come on, let's go." You both ran down the stairs and jogged to the crowd of people, who were watching the clock tower. It was then that Zelena appeared behind you and Pan. You screamed when you saw her and Pan tried to cover you, but he wasn't fast enough. She grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward, nearly hitting her. 

"I'm getting a heart today- since I can't have my sister's, you'll have to do for now." She gripped your wrist tighter and you could swear it was going to break, then you consumed by a cloud of green smoke- the last thing you saw was the panic in Pan's eyes as he realized he couldn't save you.


	8. Chapter 8

You were taken back to that farm house, Zelena let go of your wrist, which was in a lot of pain and bruises were already forming. She circled you slowly, your heart was racing and you were afraid she would rip your heart out. 

"My- you're shaking. You truly fear me and well you should, but I only need you for a distraction. I've got more pressing matters than you to worry about, but I know who's coming for you. I'm not going to harm you any more than I have- I'm only interested in taking away Emma's magic." 

"I don't understand what you could possibly need with Pan- wait Hook is still cursed isn't he?" She nodded, then gave you a strange grin. 

"Ah so it is true, you are Pan's true love aren't you? And yes the idiotic pirate is still cursed. I'll get what I want." 

"Pan's true love- you're wrong. Pan doesn't love me. He never, he can't-"

"Don't be so blind love. I guarantee he's going to be the first person here. If he had his magic you would be back with him by now. If he would have kissed you this curse would have been broken. It's any true loves kiss that breaks a curse dear." 

"You're wrong." But there was a large part of you hoping that she was telling the truth. You loved Pan, but telling him wasn't an option. She grabbed your upper arm and began pulling you toward the small house, laughing as you struggled against her. You were right at the door when you heard tires coming to a stop. Emma, Hook and Pan all came out- Emma's gun was up, Pan was carrying a sword as was Hook. They walked toward you slowly, eyes glued to Zelena, making sure she made no move toward you. Zelena pushed you forward, and you ran straight for Pan. He dropped the sword and opened his arms as you ran into them, your face buried in his chest, listening to him whisper over and over that he was going to protect you and keep you safe. He let go of you and took your hand and began to run as you half struggled to keep up, feeling guilty leaving Emma and Hook behind without a warning of what Zelena had planned. You stopped in the middle of the woods and leaned against a tree to catch your breathe, Pan did the same. 

"Did she hurt you?" His voice was filled with concern. 

"No- well yes. My, my wrist, but that's it I swear." He gently grabbed your hand and examined your wrist. He sighed, realizing only half the bruises were formed, the others would be visible tomorrow, and you couldn't really move it at all, it needed to be wrapped. 

"I wish I had my magic, I could just make this go away." He looked up at you.

"Hey- it's fine, really I can just get it wrapped. Just, there's something I-" You couldn't bring yourself to finish the sentence, so afraid Zelena was just toying with you. Pan said nothing, only walked you back. He watched carefully as the doctor wrapped your wrist making sure it was correct, he had a look in his eye that you had come to know as one he used to silently threaten someone. He insisted you go back and lay in bed, but he sighed when you said you were fine. 

"Pan come on, it's nothing, I've dealt with worse." 

"(Y/N) a few small cuts on your arms and legs from fighting mermaids and other pirates isn't 'worse,' now please- I have something that will cheer you up when we get back.." 

"Oh? A game?" 

"Maybe.." He guided you out of the hospital and you actually saw Emma and Hook again, Emma looking paler than before, and Hook looking more upset than ever, you didn't even need to talk to them to know what happened. Pan began to walk towards them, but you held him back and shook your head. 

"You alright?" 

"I can tell you what happened to them, let's just go." Getting back to your room seemed to take longer than you had hoped, but nonetheless the bed felt good to sit on again. 

"Zelena didn't tell me much, but she told me enough. I think she got Hook to kiss Emma, taking her magic away, she can't be stopped now..." He looked at you curiously, clearly thinking of another way to stop her, but then he realized you weren't done talking. 

"(Y/N) what else did she say?" 

"It's ridiculous, she was probably toying with me, but I- I hope she wasn't." 

"What is it? You can tell me anything.." 

"She-" Your nerves were building up, every single response he could say were running through your mind. 

"She called me 'Pan's true love..." You played with your hands and avoided his gaze. He was silent and you stood up, thinking he wanted you to leave but then he came toward you. He slowly cupped your face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over your cheek, his green eyes met with yours and your heart was racing. 

"She wasn't toying with you (Y/N).." He slowly leaned in, and kissed you. His lips were soft and gentle, your hands tangled in his hair as one of his traveled down your body and settled on your waist. Your eyes slowly opened as he pulled away from you. 

"I've been waiting quite a while to do that.." He whispered and you grinned a little. 

"Me too Pan, me too..." You both stayed inside for the rest of the day, ignoring all calls and just laying in his arms watching mindless television. His fingers were gently running through your hair as you laid on his chest. After a little while, he got up and played his pipe, a cheerful tune that you had never heard before. You two ordered in and as night fell, you were back laying on his chest comfortably. 

"You know we're going to have to face Zelena? Face her, everyone else, I guess..." His voice was hushed, and he began running a hand up and down your back slowly. 

"Do we? I'm sure they can handle it Pan, there's nothing more we can do- unless they ask for our help. I mean, they beat you- Zelena can't be much worse." 

"Technically you beat me you know?" 

"Well- they did more of the work. I just made sure they didn't kill you. You just- you knew me, I figured you could be helpful- turns out I was right."

"Oh? Do tell.." 

"Well during that year you knew how to navigate, especially out of Neverland, you took them through portals, you knew how to make a deal, you did prove useful." 

"Is that all that happened in that year?" The teasing tone in his voice made you smile. 

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll finish my story in the morning." You rolled right off him and pulled the blanket up to your chin and closed your eyes. He wrapped his hands around your waist as he mumbled something about hating a cliffhanger to a story. That morning you didn't get to finish the story, there was a lot going on, between waking up to about seven messages saying that Mary Margaret was in labor, Zelena still hadn't been caught and Pan already awake and pacing back and forth by the window.

"Why are you pacing?" You sat up and rubbed your eyes as he looked over at you. 

"I'm thinking- Zelena she's after quite strange things is she not? A heart? A symbol of Charming's courage? If I'm right she's looking for a symbol of a brain too. It's dangerous- and stupid what she's doing. I-I think she wants to go back in time and change the past..." He walked back over to you and joined you on the bed, sitting right next to you. 

"Why what business does she have in the past?" 

"I believe she was abandoned by her mother, which is why Regina was born in the first place, so if she were to succeed-"

"No. Just don't think like that- she won't win, she can't." 

"What are you so afraid of?" He turned his head toward you and stared at you confused. 

"Are you really not thinking Pan? If Regina isn't born then Henry never gets adopted by her, making him never be the one to find Emma, meaning this town doesn't exist, meaning I'd have my old life back in the Enchanted Forest and I'd never meet you." 

"Hey- I'd find a way..." 

"She has to be stopped Pan..." 

"She will be, I promise." He pulled you out of bed and you two went to warn Emma, she was grateful and then told you two not to get anymore involved than you were. 

"Emma.." 

"(Y/N) let her go- trust what she says.." 

"Pan don't be ridiculous she needs our help they all do we have to-" 

"No, we have to sit this one out." He placed his arm around your shoulder and walked you in the other direction. 

"Pan I know you want to protect me and all-" 

"You're right I do, and staying out of the way is the only way to do it." He was quiet the rest of the way and you had given up arguing. It had been a few days, but Zelena was stopped, and for now, everything was quiet. Henry and Emma actually stayed in Storybrooke, and Hook and Emma did get together. Regina and Robin Hood developed a relationship as well; and everyone slowly accepted Pan as part of the town. It took a long time, but Regina and Emma eventually began to trust him, even Henry wasn't as wary around him as he used to be. You two wound up in a tiny apartment near the docks and Pan made his promises to keep you safe and he kept them. 

"Hey (Y/N) wake up-" He woke you up one morning, placing gentle kisses on your lips. 

"Yes Pan?" Your eyes fluttered open, meeting with his.

"I-I have to admit something to you.." You sat up, trying to wake yourself up more to hear what he has to say. 

"What might that be?" 

"I-I love you. A lot. I may not always show it, but it's there. I love you so much..." His voice sounded so unsure, so unlike him, and he looked at you a little concerned by your silence. 

"Pan- I love you too." You kissed him and for a moment caught him off guard, but then you felt his hands on your waist and you climbed on top and straddled him. He deepened the kiss and you moaned into his mouth. You pulled away breathless and stared into his eyes smiling. You had never been so happy before, and being home with him and knowing you were safe with him was all you would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own any of these characters  
> -Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
